waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Alastar Connell
Speaking with a heavy modern Irish accent, wearing the same beat-up jacket everywhere he goes, and almost always possessing of a bottle, glass, or flask of something alcoholic, Alastar cuts an odd figure for the Blackguard of the Unseelie Court. Amongst those who he associates with he always seems to be slightly out of place, as though social situations aren't quite his bag. Even still he exudes confidence in what he does and provides a modicum of insight to those seeking assistance whenever asked. 'Appearance' Like all Cambions Alastar possesses silver hair which he passes off to mortals as "goin' gray early in life". While not especially strong looking he possesses an athletic build and would likely possess an abundance of stamina if he stopped smoking. Almost always clad in a tan trench coat, button-up white shirt, white vest and brown floppy hat, he seems quite at home in bars, taverns, pubs, or any other place where the ambient light level is on the dimmer side of bright. He seems alert to much of what goes on around him; his brown eyes darting about in unfamiliar territory, observing pretty much everything that can be taken in at a glance. 'Background' 'Fae' Astos spent most of his time in the city of Murias itself. His duties were almost exclusively dictated by his noble family, who had him rooting through the possessions, business, and activities of various nobles from his own house in an attempt to reveal their secrets, almost always bad, in the service of other nobles from the house which bore jealousy or suspicion of their fellow nobility. Taboo relationships were exposed, skeletons in closets were revealed for the world to see, and no stolen possession remained so for long. This of course produced few friends among the nobility in the household, as even those who had utilized his services against a rival knew that at any time his services could be employed by another against them. This kept everyone at arms length from Astos, causing him to seriously reconsider his line of work. His big break came during an assignment where he was to collect the valuable heirloom of one of the house Barons. While searching the personal possessions of one of the Baron's rivals Astos stumbled across the heirloom in question - a beautiful Lune Silver weapon. Realizing that such a possession would give him the advantage he needed to make a break for a different existence Astos stole the weapon for himself and made a beeline for the coast, hopping on the next ship across the Endless Sea to the City of Dreams to see if the rumors of binding fates were true. 'Mortal' Alastar Connell was born and raised in Northern Ireland during the Troubles, the only son of Margaret Johnson, an American immigrant to the country, and Malcomb Connell, a native Irishman. Being one of the many Irish Catholics in the country at the time, Alastar's family was right in the middle of it. His father was determined to ensure that his family would survive, instilling in both him and his mother various survival skills. At age 8 he was shown how to fire a gun, and by age 10 he was getting quite good at it. He was taught to observe his environment carefully, to size up people and situations with speed and accuracy, and had his reflexes honed such that were he not in the middle of what was essentially a war zone he would have done well in team sports. Finally, at age 12, Alastar's mother and father got a divorce and had their marriage annulled. He then traveled with his mother to the United States, taking advantage of his dual citizenship to live with his mother in the country. Times were tough for Alastar and his mother, as she found it difficult to find gainful employment sufficient to meet their needs, resulting in Alastar working at any place that would hire him starting at age 15. Once he graduated from high school he took up working full-time to help make ends meet. In his early 20's Alastar gained a lot of respect for law enforcement detectives, admiring the way they applied observation, logic, and reason to their work to nab criminals. Determined to count himself among their numbers he strove to study for the law enforcement examination when not working. He was disillusioned with his endeavor, however, when witnessing first-hand the 'old boy' system at work within the force as well as the blatant corruption he witnessed working in less savory neighborhoods, doing odd jobs to keep the income flowing. The final straw came when he failed his entrance examination for 'undisclosed reasons', causing him to give up on the idea entirely. 'Fatebound' Once Alastar realized that his dreams were unobtainable so long as things remained the same he was determined to make a change in his life. It was at this point where he and Astos discovered each other, and after a brief negotiation Alastar and Astos became one. With the new feeling of power and change that came as a result of the fate binding Alastar spent the next year producing the money necessary to get various certifications and take various tests necessary to become a certified private investigator in the state of Washington. He was determined not to give up on utilizing his observation and investigation skills to achieve gainful employment. Finally, at age 27, and with the added help of Astos, Alastar finally opened his own private investigative business in the Whiskey River district called Applied Case Examination Investigators, or ACE Investigators. To this day Alastar continues to work that business, being the only individual working for it. In 2011, Alastar's mother suffered a complication resulting from a previous ailment, causing her to require round-the-clock care. This resulted ultimately in Alastar admitting his mother to a nursing home where her needs are met, barely, by the minimal income she makes from disability and pension funds from a previous job. He still visits her once a month to play cards and keep her up to date on the happenings of his life. 'Connections' Judas (Deceased): Alastar's connection to Judas was once fond and compassionate. If you were to ask him about it these days it is likely he would not have kind words to say about her, if he said anything at all. It appears he took her traitorous actions with less aplomb than others. Chiaru (Deceased): Chiaru served as the Blackguard when Alastar first came to the Domain of Brasswork Sorrows. After a couple of weeks he petitioned to join her Black Band, and followed her into battle at every appropriate opportunity. He deferred to her judgement, even when he didn't necessarily agree with her motives or methods. He was loyal to her much as a soldier would be loyal to the lieutenant of his company. While he didn't seem to hold her snap decision making skills in high esteem he respected her combat prowess and how she stuck to her principles. Shazak (Deceased): The connection Alastar had with Shazak was clearly a professional one, as the two rarely socialized outside of official business and Alastar himself rarely addressed Shazak without some business to discuss. With his death Alastar struggles to assist the remaining authority figures in keeping the court functional until Judas was selected as the replacement Majordomo. Tex: Despite his initial reaction to Tex's passive nature Alastar seems to have established a great deal of respect for him and what he has accomplished. With his return from Mag Mell and subsequent absolving of the Fenris taint that once controlled him he has once again become a viable and material benefit to the domain, one that Alastar keeps a close eye on for obvious reasons. Resh Khamere: Alastar can often be seen discussing various matters with Resh, from history to sorcery. From these conversations it is apparent that Alastar seeks to curry favor with the Nephilim at every opportunity, and while Resh may be the Ash his desire for knowledge is always genuine. Alastar enjoys both his company as both a person and as a walking encyclopedia and history book. After adopting the position of Blackguard Alastar has taken to council with the Ash on many different subjects. Tonka: Interactions with Tonka have become less friendly and more professional as of late, likely as a result of increasing tensions between the Seelie and Unseelie court. The activities of Tonka have turned more than a few powerful heads among the Seelie court as he challenged their principles, especially during the brief time in which he occupied the body of the Seelie noble Pearl Juniper Spectrum. Alastar's position on Tonka's activities appears to toe the party line - Unseelie are held accountable for their crimes against the Domain same as anyone so long as the burden of proof requirement is met. Tally (Retired): Though interactions between Alastar and Tally were few, they all seemed to be regarding her Seelie courtiers that he witnessed performing admirably. Apart from that and the occasional brief social interaction it's hard to say what he thought or felt about her or her former position as Seneschal. Tempest: Interactions with Tempest are even more infrequent than those with Tally, and were always regarding official business of some sort or another until she lost her position as Paladin, after which he saw little to no need to interact with her at all. Though he always seemed genuine when interacting with her the reception he got was usually ambivalent, if not apathetic. It's clear that the two have little in common and have even less reason to converse with one another. Adara (Retired): Apart from a few occasions when they were engaged in combat with enemies of the Domain Alastar had few interactions with the former Herald of the Seelie Court. It seems he reserved that particular act to Tonka. Her constant belittling remarks were beginning to wear on him, however, and he had chosen to put some distance between them as a result. Donald Magnus: Alastar appears to have a soft spot for Dwarves, though it's unsure if this is because of a shared love for drinking or heavy accents. The two seem to treat each other like drinking buddies, exchanging stories and occasionally helping each other out with simple tasks that require immediate resolutions. It's clear Alastar finds Donald's no-nonsense approach to everything quite refreshing, as he's commented on this fact on several occasions. Luka: Though interactions between Alastar and Luka are hampered somewhat by the fact that Alastar is both a member of the Unseelie court and has close ties to Judas, their interactions have largely been positive. At one point Luka even went so far out of her way as to talk Alastar through a surprising emotional outburst involving, of all people, Judas. It's clear she has her way with words. Despite this their interactions seem borderline adversarial, as Luka spares no opportunity to heckle or harass Alastar for one thing or another, though often in good fun. This has lessened lately in part due to Luka's promotion to Seneschal of the Seelie Court - their interactions have been more businesslike lately. Blake Reece: Alastar has taken Blake into his Black Band, putting them to work on various tasks relating to the defense of the domain and the Unseelie court. Their interactions are almost always professional, rarely personal, but it's clear that Alastar has an appreciation for Blake's solid work performance and capabilities. Ace: Another member of Alastar's Black Band, Ace seems an odd choice for it considering her seeming lack of obvious combat prowess. Even still Alastar seems to put Ace to good work as far as working in the Band is concerned, and while the two of them may not have much to talk about outside of work it's apparent that Alastar appreciates her contributions. 'Opinions' 'People' Queen Saya Nakamura of the Unseelie Court: I serve the queen and her dictates. She seems to have a sound understanding of how the world works and how the city responds to the things that happen in its midst. She is a worthy ruler. Shazak (Deceased):' '''When he was the Majordomo of the Unseelie Court I worked for Shazak on more than one occasion. He seemed preoccupied with his own projects more often than not and his methods were difficult to comprehend. His motives were equally nebulous. I'm not sure what to think about him. Now that he's dead and Judas has replaced him I wonder what history will say about his work? 'Chiaru (Deceased): A woman who can't stay dead even if she wanted to makes for a great and terrifying warrior on the field of battle. When she served as the Blackguard she was feared by her opponents and respected by her peers, and while I had occasion to disagree with her decisions or her methods she always got the job done and I was proud to serve under her as a member of her Black Band. With the completion of her final task, the total destruction of the entity known as the Red Flame, her tale came to an end and so too did her life force. She rests in a hard-won peace now, one that I wish for myself when the time comes. Rest in peace, Chairu. You've earned it. '''Judas (Deceased): Following in the trend of people in the Majordomo position who ultimately suffer violent and horrific deaths, Judas showed me that love is a blinder, a screen you throw in the face of your friends and allies to distract them from what you're really doing. It'll be a cold day in hell before I let something like love happen to me again. I'm just glad I saw through it in time to stop her scheme. Tex: Now here's a strange guy. One glance at him and you'd think he's a timid child, incapable of doing anything beyond speaking softly and cowering in the presence of giants. Seeing him in action has served as a just reminder of why you should not judge a book by its cover. Tex has more in common with Bruce Banner than I thought possible; he is a force of nature when pushed to his limit. His skill with technology is beyond my ability to explain, as he seems to operate on some kind of mental level unattainable by me. Combine this with his knack for healing the wounded and you've got yourself an excellent addition to the Unseelie Court, easily one of the most invaluable. The Fenris darkening has fled him, replaced with something else, likely more benign. He's reintegrated with the court and the Domain well enough, but his temperamental moon-beast composition is reason enough for me to keep a close eye on him. Resh Khamere, Ash of the Unseelie Court: I wonder sometimes if all Nephilim are capable of the same level of both humility and imperiousness as this man. He is one part leader of men, one part servant of a higher purpose. He is wise and powerful yet quick to admit when something is beyond his knowledge or capabilities. He wears himself on his sleeve, with no intent to deceive those whom he works with, and for that he has my respect. His knowledge and sorcery are invaluable, and he is quite an amusing fellow when he puts his mind to it. The events as of late have caused Resh to become longer in face and more dour, which is telling of a man who spent the entire Beltane celebration deep in drink and merriment. Heavy is his burden, and frustrating is his unwillingness to allow others to bear it with him. Carin (Retired): She's an odd one. She's hard to look at for the most part, though I can't quite put my finger on why. She's ambitious and always looking for a leg-up, so I've been keeping my eye on her. She's a useful sort, I just don't know her motivations. Tonka, Majordomo of the Unseelie Court: A sly devil, this one. He's small, untrustworthy, and tends to get into things he has no business getting into. Fact of the matter is that he's really good at not being seen, and may even be one of the best. He's a good shot with a crossbow and even I have a hard time keeping tabs on him if he doesn't want to be seen. Or found. His constant antagonizing of the Seelie court is bound to get him into trouble someday, and I don't think there's going to be anyone around to save him if it does. Antoine (Retired): He was creepy, and I'm sure he was quite proud of that fact. I really couldn't stand to look him in the face (when he's wearing his own face - more on that later) as he always seemed exceptionally pleased about something that I get the impression normal people wouldn't be pleased about. His unpredictable nature and borderline sociopathic tendencies were enough to give me cause to avoid him for anything other than official business. Whatever he did he seemed to do well enough for the court to keep him around and trust him with important tasks, so he gets that from me, at least. Ahzee (Retired): As far as old women go she was all right. Extremely odd, wise, and remarkably powerful as a sorceress, she never fails to surprise me. She seemed a good sort, though, just hard to understand most of the time. With this whole Fenris darkening business, however, it had become necessary to put some distance between us. Probably for the best, considering that at any moment she could have become the greatest threat this Domain has faced in some time. Once she returned and assisted her friends in shedding that Fenris taint she decided the time had come to move on, taking with her the greatest non-denominational sorcerer the Domain had at its dispoasl. Talise Cambell (Tally) (Retired): She was easy on the eyes and had a sweet-sounding voice, but it was pretty clear to me that she was a far more capable politician than her casual exterior would suggest. I've never seen her in action but from what I understood she kept her court together against pretty heavy odds, and that's something worth respecting. She's on tour now with her dance troupe. My guess is she's doing quite well for herself. [[Monte Chaplinn|'Monte Chaplain']], Paladin of the Seelie Court: He's an odd fellow. Infinitely confident in his own abilities to the point of glorification he seems the proper choice for the job that requires you to lead from the front. Whether or not he's actually capable of everything he says he is remains debatable. His work as the Paladin has been better than I expected, but still not as great as I had hoped. Now that I possess the title of Blackguard he and I will have more occasion to work together. From what I've seen he seems capable. Let's hope he remains so moving forward. Adara (Retired): I only rarely had the chance to speak to her, and it was usually on the field of battle or immediately following a fight. She seemed pretty gung-ho about defending her friends, which is fine, but she also seemed a little unpredictable and unsure when put into a position of leadership. She struck me as the type that would do best serving alongside an equal, cooperating to achieve a goal rather than lead alone. That said, I began to tire of her constant bladed remarks and sharp tongue. She didn't make any friends with me with that attitude of hers. Don't know what she's gone off to do this time, but I hope she has more fun doing that than she did working for the Domain. Una (Deceased): She was quiet, reserved, and from what I understand quite powerful. I never exchanged more than 10 words with her but it appeared as though she was quite like Tex in that she preferred to keep a low profile and emerge when needed. I understand that she performed some kind of ritual sorcery to bring back to life the Seelie Paladin Tempest, though doing so cost her the life energy of her body. I'm sure her sacrifice will be met with both confusion and sadness, but I have to give her credit for following through on something that she felt passionately about despite what others might think or of the personal cost to her. Donald Magnus: Here's a guy I can get along with! No tricks, no deceptions, no facade. Just one hundred percent pure Dwarf, with all the accents and boozing that entails. He's straightforward, sincere, and above all sociable. This is exactly the kind of guy I like to meet in bars and usually the kind of guy that I can spend an evening with and have it be well spent. He's eager to help as well, which is a nice change of pace, and doesn't seem to care much about the Seelie / Unseelie distinctions apart from our differences in methodology. If I had to point out the kind of Seelie courtier I don't mind working with, he would be my prime example. Luka, Seneschal of the Seelie Court: Another living example of the beauty of the Seelie court. She's similar to Tally in that she is good-looking and could probably charm the birds out of the trees, but she seems more aloof and personally motivated. While it's true that she helped me out of a hard spot I was having once I would hardly say we're close. She's flippant and seems to possess an almost total disregard for beliefs or attitudes that are not hers, which can make prolonged interaction with her strained, but I've honestly experienced worse. It seems as though the forge of adversity has hammered her into leadership material, paving the way for her promotion to Seneschal of the Seelie Court. I honestly can't say I'm surprised - as far as Seelie courtiers go she was the most ambitious and willing to get things done. She's not going to work well with Tonka, though, that's for sure, and I'm sure the opposite will be true as well. I'm going to have to keep an eye on both of them to make sure they don't decide to throw down in the middle of the city somewhere. [[Zephyr|'Zephyr']]: This kid seems to have a hard time sitting still. He's either just under or just about old enough to be considered an adult but he'll be a kid to me until he shows some kind of restraint or responsibility. I know the kid can shoot, at least, which makes him good to have around in a firefight, and there's no doubting that he gets results when you put him to a task, but I get the impression that his constant cocky attitude and insistence that 'everything is fine' when it's clearly not is going to get him into trouble someday. The destruction of the Red Flame does not seem to have calmed his violent demeanor much, but then again what do you expect from a Tale of Fury? He hovers around Luka like a possessive animal, which may not be far from the truth come to think of it. Blake Reece: A straight-up, honest-to-God professional. Competent, capable, and intelligent, they make an excellent addition to my Black Band. One of my first recruits, in fact. Having a lieutenant to handle affairs elsewhere while I handle the home front is invaluable. I just need to keep reminding Blake that I'm not really interested in any sort of retirement plan involving knives in the dark anymore than they would be interested in the kind of severance package that comes out of a twelve gauge. Ace: Not my first choice for a Black Band member but she did a good job of showing me why I should take her in. She's quick, observant, and more importantly well connected to Queen Saya for some reason. She's definitely an odd one, but most Animal Tricksters tend to be. She has close connections to Blake, which is another reason to keep her somewhere I can keep track of her. 'Courts' Unseelie: '''With a complete court once again we find ourselves fighting to prevent disaster. That seems to be our major calling in life, as we have the power more often than not to win battles and overcome many different obstacles. Our numbers grow, our power increases, and while problems still arise that need addressing we are well equipped to handle them for the first time in recent memory. I relish the opportunity to prove my power and worth. '''Seelie: '''With the promotion of a new, motivated Seneschal the Seelie court are looking to ramp up their influence in the city and push forward with their goals and ambitions. I, for one, endorse this new direction as such acts of change and flexing of power will result in a betterment of the Domain as a whole, even if it will create little fires here and there that will need to be put out now and again. If only they were like this more often... they would be so much easier to understand. Nobody's set up a betting pool for how long before they slow down to admire the beauty of their work or spread some love, but I give it a couple months. '''Frost: A terrifying bunch of Dokkalfar with intentions that are difficult to gauge. Theirs is the cold, calculating maliciousness that is so often represented in movie villains. While reasonable to deal with in small doses I would rather avoid them altogether. I've only met some of their number, and while they seemed well adjusted I know for a fact that it takes them considerable effort to keep their more violent tendencies in check. I respect them for their restraint but I keep them at arm's length for my own safety. Tales of their fearsome prowess are warning enough for me. Blood: Unlike the Frost court, Dokkalfar who belong to the Blood court prefer not to restrain themselves, their thoughts, or their actions. They move often as one mind, speak with one voice, and are horrifically brutal to those in their path. I avoid those from this court as though they bore a plague and will quickly extricate myself from any situation involving them that isn't official court or domain business. I don't see the need to tempt the beast within them. 'Principles' Unseelie * Power: It's important to pursue power so that you have it when you need it, but to pursue it above all else is a waste of time. Get what you think you'll need for a specific task and only acquire more when you need it. Power has a nasty habit of going to people's heads, so make sure you have what you need... and maybe just a touch more, just to be on the safe side. Retain power enough to control the change around you and be satisfied with that. * Passion: Being a member of House Bellephoebe taught me that unrestrained passion is the first step towards an early grave, and I've taken that to heart. Passion has its place and time but it's important not to let it rule you. I almost fell into that trap once and I have no intention of falling into it again. * Change: Change is inevitable. While it can be a problem, more often than not the change is necessary to allow for growth in the future. Guiding change is the best way one can spend their time; resisting change will just leave you tired with nothing to show for it. Rather than resist it, take it someplace new and exciting that might bring a future you never could have anticipated. Do not let change rule you; rather, exert the power necessary to control the change happening around you. Bend it to your needs. * Restraint: Constrain yourself. Constrain your passion. Your feelings. Your emotions. Focus on the task at hand. Do not be distracted. Do not allow for the emotions of others to divest your determination or redirect your actions. This is doubly important during these times of Fenris darkenings. Steel yourself. Seelie * Honor: More often than not I see it used as a crutch or an excuse, but there is something to be said for keeping your word; in my profession honesty is the best policy, after all. I just have a problem with people who take it way too far. * Love: This one's insidious. It creeps into your heart, makes you feel good, like some sort of drug. It's a lucky person who realizes that it's as much a weakness as giving another person a loaded gun and hoping that they don't shoot you in the back with it. This one.. this one will get you in trouble but good. * Beauty: I would never worship beauty but I can appreciate something beautiful when I see it. Those who worship beauty are hard to take seriously since everything, no matter how beautiful, will change over time, and almost never for the better. Physical beauty fades, flowers wither and die, and gorgeous and monumental statues will someday crumble and fall. Even the majestic beauty of nature will change eventually. Savor the moment, don't worship or enshrine it. Tropes *Oireland - Alastar is so obviously American despite having the accent that there's no way this trope can't apply. *Film Noir - It's pretty clear that Alastar was influenced by this style of down-on-his-luck private eye who's best friend is his bottle of scotch. *Hardboiled Detective - The tough, cynical guy with plenty of knowledge of how the world really works. Boots on the ground, lots of digging through dumpsters, and asking the right questions of the people everyone else ignores. Meta-Data Theme Songs *'Main Theme: 'Jazz Noir & Smooth Jazz *'Motivation: 'Origa - Rise *'Current Status: 'Contemplation Music - The Dragon of Sacred Wisdom *'Comeback Fight: 'Saliva - Ladies and Gentlemen Live Action 'Character Actor: 'Colin Farrell or Matt Ryan Category:Unseelie Category:Murias Category:Active PC Category:Character